


Luring in An Alpha

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, turning, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Stiles Stilinski finds himself drawn in to Derek Hale's dark world,A world that Derek does not want him to be apart of,Yet, he can't seem to push the endearing human away...





	1. 1×Trouble

Bright rays of light shone down from the moon upon the quiet earth. At least Derek Hale wished it was. But things never stayed quiet or sane since he'd first arrived to Beacon Hills. To which it only seemed to get worse after he'd met Scott McCall and his best friend Stiles Stilinski.

Scott was okay with him but Stiles was trouble.

Big trouble.

Mate trouble.

Yes, he was. Derek's perfect other half was none other than Stiles himself. Although the high schooler was unfortunately human. So he could not feel the bond that had been connecting them together since Derek had first met the gangly bodied teenager.

Derek was an Alpha born werewolf. His wolf side more feral than human. At times. Especially during a full moon when it was harder for him to keep his animalistic side under his control. The side of him that demanded that he mate Stiles already and be done with it. But Derek was a very forethoughtful, bound, and determined man. And no one was going to change his mind. Not even Stiles, but they could try.

He didn't know how long he was staying there so he kept himself out of the sight of others after meeting with Sheriff Stilinski. At least most of the time. Then he moved himself in to one of the properties still owned by his family. It was a large penthouse apartment. Although he didn't have much. Nor did he ever need much of anything else besides clothes here and there and groceries every now and then.

Everything was going semi okay for him until Stiles had came to see him one night while he was preparing to cook himself his dinner for the night. The doorbell had rung and he'd flinched a bit at the sound of it. Almost cautious enough not to answer it. Nevertheless, he left the kitchen heading towards the door to see who it was. He didn't have a peephole so he wasn't certain a 'who it is' would work.

He hesitantly unlocked the door and it swung open hard with Stiles speeding past him to get inside of his apartment. He had no idea how the kid even knew where he lived in the first place. Not even the mailman knew where he lived and they had to deliver his mail to him.

He shut the door with a sigh turning back to glance at his unexpected and uninvited guest to find Stiles already gone from his sight. That is until he heard the sound of banging pots in his kitchen. So with another ungracious sigh, he made his way back in to his kitchen finding Stiles fixing up a meal for him. On that one, he was not so sure of.

Stiles asked him busy stress cooking like he normally does at his own home or at the McCall's place, "Do you have any carrots in here?"

Derek replied, carefully observing Stiles' odd behavior crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at him, "Yeah, in the refrigerator in one of the bottom draws."

"Thanks. Good to know." Stiles countered heading over to the refrigerator. He pulled open the doors searching the draws for the specific vegetable that he needed to make the meal his was trying to stress cook.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" was not the question he had intended to ask but yet he had. His original intention was to ask him how had he obtained his home address when he remembered who the kid's father was. The sheriff. Noah Stilinski.

"My dad said that he wanted me to stay with you while he and my mom made a visit to see my sick grandparents. Emphasis on the sick part. Unfortunately for me they will not be back home until the weekend. Dad would've asked you this in person himself except for the fact that they had already left while I was still in school and you were busy with your work or something. Isn't that a great idea, dude? You as my babysitter? Might I remind you that I am not a baby. For one, I am sixteen years old! And I can't believe that they told me all this in a text! Like really man! Not cool!" Stiles scoffed in his sarcastic drawl with the annoyed roll of his eyes.

He could not believe the audacity of his parents! Leaving like that while he was still in school no less. Only leaving behind a measly text for him to read over. What kind of animals did he have for his parents? The nerve! They most definitely needed their parental license revoked! Not that Derek was a bad taste of guardian for him for the rest of the school week until they returned home on Saturday morning.

"Whoa! Whoa, wait a minute! Sheriff Stilinski wants me to babysit you? His sixteen year old son? While he is visiting your sick grandparents with your mom until the weekend? Am I getting this all right?" Derek asked with thickly furrowed brows as he finally caught on to what the peeved off teenager was saying to him. The boy was quite a talker! It was a wonder that he understood him at all.

"Yes, you are dead on my friend! So I am stuck with you until then." Stiles snorted then continued to move around the kitchen for the ingredients and cooking items he would need for their meal. If he couldn't cook at home, then he would do it here even if Derek had a slight problem with it. That was just his deal! Not his.

"Why can't you stay over at the McCall's for the rest of week?" Derek inquiried, tilting his head to the side while constantly watching the younger's expert movements around his kitchen.

"Dad thinks I'll get distracted from my schooling since it's not the weekend yet. So that's a big no! He wants someone who does not play around to watch me. And you just so happen to be the perfect choice of animal for that. I'm sorry for being a bother for you, man." Stiles answered in a honest manner feeling the elder's eyes all over his body. It sent hot and cold shivers tumbling up and down his spine. He didn't know if he liked the feeling or if he was more irked by it than anything else but he let the silent sensation of it gently roll over him.

"Fine, but I have a few ground rules to lay down with you." Derek huffed and Stiles turned to face him once again, a glare lurking in the deeps of his eyes.

"Like what? Don't overstep your boundaries with me. Because I think that we are a little bit past that mark already. Don't you think, buddy ol' pal!" Stiles retorted voice laced in clear exasperation bringing forth his sarcasm once more. Then it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. At him that is.

Derek easily came back with, laying out the ground rules for his apartment, "No. Just keep this place clean. Do your school work. Come in at your appointed curfew's time because I know that your dad gave you one. If you ever have any company over, keep them inside your room. I don't want to see them unless they are making a run to the facilities. Don't ever go in to my room. You won't like what may happen if you do. And above all stay safe when you are not under my roof. That is all that I will ever ask of you."

Stiles agreed to the man's rules kicking him out of his own kitchen all at the same time whilst doing so, "Perfectly reasonable. Dinner will be ready in less than fifteen minutes. Now get out of the kitchen! I don't care if you're the owner of this place. Because while I am here, this space belongs to me, Mr. Hale. Now get out!"

"Noted." Derek gave a hard gruff noise as he left the kitchen heading towards his in-home office next to his bedroom. He entered it filling his time with his current work load. After dinner was ready, he would show Stiles where his own temporary bedroom for the rest of the week was located but right now he still had some work to do until then.


	2. 2×Merciless

Fangs. Sharp edged fangs glistened like white semigloss under the pale glow of the street light overhead. A shrill scream echoed in to the eerie night alerting ears built to hear its call. Creepy snake-like hissing ensued as the scream slowly dissipated from the tight spaced atmosphere.

Suddenly, with that, a body drops on to the cold ground in a dark alleyway near the street light. Hard. The person is dead. No longer in existence. It is a female. And two puncture holes stand out against the pale flesh of the right mound of her breasts.

Fangs now covered in the substance crimson in color flashed in the night. Another victim. Another dead body to count added on to the long lists of endeavors. An eerie sounding chortle carried in through the cool night air.

The hunger had been sated for a few more days. This would buy him a little more time to regroup and better adjust to their reason for coming to Beacon Hills. In a blink of an eye, the creature fled the newly crafted crime scene. Taking all of the evidence of him being there with him as he does.

He wanted it to be found, but not right away. If it were, that would destroy all of his plans. And needed everything to go his way when the time called for it. If it didn't, he would be marked with a visible target on his back. As the smell of death increased in the height of the chilling night air, he vanished in a large bodied cloud of gray smoke.

Derek watched Stiles as he roamed inside of his kitchen cabinets for whatever he had decided to make them for breakfast. The Alpha found it amusing that his mate- the young human being- still wanted to cook their breakfast when he knew that it would just make him late for school. He actually felt a sense of pride at the motherly and housewifely nature of his little mate.

Of course he had still tried to deter the younger male from his chosen task like a good guardian should. To which Stiles had only rewarded him with a nice sized glare for his efforts. And gained him a reprimanding reciting of the importance of a good healthy homecooked meal no matter the menu or time of day, apparently. Yet he ignored everything that had been said to him with perfect ease on his part.

"Stiles, you're going to be late for school." Derek uttered capturing the occupied human's attention towards himself again trying to give him an out on cooking him any food at all.

"I think that my academic record can speak for itself, for how late to school I can be, Derek." Stiles sassed back to him with another hard glare lining against his eyes and Derek clearly got his massage as he put up his arms in defense of his words.

"If you say so. But don't come home whining to me about your ass being sent to detention for being so late." Derek easily came back with, teasing the annoyed teenager just a little bit. A lop-sided grin now in place over his lips as he does.

"Don't worry about that, Derbear. I can just tell them that I had to feed my brand new puppy if that happens to fail me." Stiles cheekily countered with, teasing the elder back as well. A bright smile slipping over his mouth when he does.

Derek quirked a prefect eyebrow up at him like he was not making any clear sense with the things he was currently saying or that he'd all of a sudden lost his mind, "Derbear? A puppy? Really, Stiles."

Stiles mockingly gloated with a sarcastic tease lingering within his own voice in retort, "Yeah, don't you know? His name is Derek Hale. Duh."

"You should know right now that if you weren't making me breakfast right now, I would have already pummeled you to death for such insulting words." Derek bit out, a waggish snarl in place over his perfectly made lips. His eyes continuously observing Stiles's every move around the kitchen until he is done with cooking and has placed their respective food down upon the kitchen table.

"I'd love to see you try. Now shut up and eat. I only have fifteen minutes to get to school on time and besides that fact, you're driving me there, Mister!" Stiles muttered, a light blush creeping on to his pale cheeks at the realization that he'd just been checking the elder man's lips out when he'd just chosen to speck back to elder male as he slightly joked with him.

He could only hope that the elder hadn't. But that would just be too much to even ask for because Derek was just that- Derek. He had always seemed to notice things. This would be no different for him to do so as well.

They ate at the table sitting across from one another, amusingly playful banter being thrown back and forth between them. Derek never mentioned the change in coloring of Stiles's cheeks and he was slightly grateful for that.

Over all, they had enjoyed a nice breakfast together. Stiles had to leave for school, making sure to take his adderall before he does. He was late but completely satisfied with himself because he had made sure that Derek had eaten a good healthy breakfast before the elder was to start his day. And it truly put him at ease. Just a bit.

He walked in to his first period class to be accosted by his teacher and then his very own best friend wondering why he was actually late to class for the first time all of a sudden. One of which he wished wasn't such a complete hard ass. The other he decided to glare at once he was officially settled in to his seat at his school desk.

Scott pouted at him as he mumbled out a quick partial truth for his lateness to school to his teacher. And a quick I'll tell you later to his best bud in whole wide world as class finally began. Luckily, without him receiving a pass to detention after school. He was totally going to throw that one in Derek's face when he got later today. Or maybe he should call him during his lunch hour?

Oh, how fun that be would given that fact that the elder's guardianship over him had also came with gaining the older male's private cell phone number. For a emergencies only! But who was Derek kidding? Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski was not only using his number for emergencies but for himself as well and he damn well knew it!

Ignoring his thoughts and Scott's constant pouting, Stiles settled down in to his teachers boring mundane lecture. Or at least he had tried to that but ended doodling away Derek's name in his notebook until the end of class. When the bell had finally rung announcing the end of their torture, Stiles had gathered up his belongings and headed out of the classroom with Scott hot on his trail. They worked side by side until they stood before Stiles' own locker.

Scott asked the question that he'd been dying to ask since he'd first seen his best buddy roll in to class late for the first time ever, "So, dude why were you late to school today?"

Stiles gave him an answer, "I had to feed my brand new puppy. Well, he's not really new. But I just acquired him or rather he just acquired me since my parents are going to gone for the entire weekend visiting my sick grandparents. Don't know why they wouldn't take me as well! I am their only grand child. Am I not?"

Scott frowned after Stiles's words sunk in to his brain, "Wait just a sec, Robin! You have a new puppy and your parents aren't in town and you wait to tell me all of this now!"

Stiles snorted in counter, "Yes, batman, I did. Because first of all, I didn't know that my parents where going anywhere until my dad text me and they were already long gone by then!"

"Back up another sec! Did they just leave you home all alone for the entire weekend?" Scott questioned him almost sounding hopeful about something and Stiles sure hoped that it wasn't about throwing a party at his house while his parents where away. Because unfortunately for Scott that idea did not bode well with him. Not one bit!

"No, Scott. They did not. They are way too smart for that." Stiles murmured with a snort and a glare thrown his best friend's way.

"In that case, who did they leave in charge of watching over you for the weekend?" Scott quirked up a confused eyebrow at him in retort.

"Derek..." Stiles let out in a whispered murmur back to him loving the shocked expression now marring his best friend's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. I tried. This is my first time writing for this fandom so wish me luck! ^^


End file.
